


Sun

by g14classify



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g14classify/pseuds/g14classify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob is a little uncomfortable with Evie and Henry's newfound closeness. Evie/Henry with a little one-sided Jacob/Henry if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

Sun  
“Does your childishness know no bounds?”, Evie said in a tone of irritation as she watched her brother struggle back up the side of the building they were currently perched on.

“What are you talkin’ about, sis? I was just showing my Rooks a thing or two”, Jacob shot back, clearly irritated himself at being chastised after what had been a very long and arduous sprint from the authorities. Henry had been with them then, but somehow made it back to their meeting place on the roof of The Seven Bells pub before both of them. Jacob never could figure out how that man did it.

He looked over at her then, after finally situating himself and his hat, but realized with a frown that she wasn’t listening to him. At first he figured she was giving him the cold shoulder for his abrupt choice in today’s scuffle (he never did anything with too much thought; he felt like it slowed him down and made him open to suggestions from the other two) and so he was about to repeat his words when he saw what she was looking at.

Henry, standing almost directly in the sunlight, was stripping out of his assassins robes, revealing the light v-necked tunic underneath. It was doing little to hide the muscles shifting inside as he moved to lift it up over his head, leaving him completely shirtless. That’s when Jacob noticed the small gash in Henry’s side, just above his hip.

Evie moved toward him, eyes wide, “Henry, you’re hurt! Why did you not say anything before?”

Smiling as always, Henry shrugged and said, “We were a little busy at the time. I didn’t think it mattered. Besides, it doesn’t really hurt much and I’m pretty sure I’ll live”, the last part he added with a light chuckle.

Jacob rolled his eyes at that, already having had enough with the strip show and Greenie standing in the sun an’ all, all perfect and dark skinned and perfect…wait, he did NOT just think that. Shaking his head a bit, he half stormed, half strolled over to them. Evie’s face went from concerned to annoyed as she saw him coming. He frowned at that.

“Look, Greenie says he’s alright, so why don’t we head inside the pub? I think we all need a drink, and you,” he looked pointedly at Henry, “can get sorted out, yeah?” 

Henry and Evie looked at each other with exasperation as Jacob started to walk towards the edge of the building. They did not follow right away, and Jacob realized this as he did not hear any footsteps behind him. He turned around and what he saw next got his blood boiling for more reasons than he’d like to admit.

The two had moved even closer to each other; Henry still very much shirtless. Evie was looking down at his wound and was reaching a hand toward it…while looking into his eyes. 

Jacob felt like they were staring for far too long and decided to break up that little party. “Alright you two. Why don’t you take that inside? It’s not right to do that in public.” But if he thought that little bit of sarcasm was going to stop them, he had another thing coming. For when he said this, Henry and Evie looked at each other again with a small knowing smile on their faces, then headed off over the side of the building before a very confused Jacob could say anything else.


End file.
